kestrelislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Shrike
Shrike is a male Yellow-crowned AmazonRevealed in Rise of Evil, Character List with reddish-brown eyes. History Rise of Evil Shrike briefly appears when Molly is asking questions to Kai and Marsha. He calls Molly and other Budgerigars stupid, and gets irritated when Molly reminds him of how he always falls into thorn bushes. Shrike then flies out of the hollow, not wanting to continue talking to the Budgie and kestrels. Outcast Shrike is first seen in the Healers' Cave due to the fact that he fell into a thorn bush and has thorns stuck between his feathers. Althea tells Kai to help Shrike when she goes out to fish for herself. As Kai takes out the thorns, Shrike states that he thinks healers are stupid and pointless, and so Kai stops pulling the thorns from his skin. Irritated that Kai won't carry on helping, Shrike throws some thorns his way, but accidentally hits Grove with them instead, injuring the Military Macaw's left eye. Once Althea returns from fishing, she orders Shrike and the other trainees in the cave to get out and clean the mothers', chicks', and cubs' bedding. A Decision-Making is held to determine whether or not the Jungle Flock should side with the Flame Birds. Shrike is one of the birds that decides he would not want to ally with them. During the battle against the tigers and toucans, Shrike aids Marsha and Conny in fighting a White-throated Toucan. Shrike is the one to finish the toucan off, and mentions that the tactic they used to defeat it was a good one and that they should carry on fighting together. Marsha and Conny agree, and they find a new target: an Emerald Toucanet. After this one is defeated by Marsha, Shrike locates Kynigos and goes to attack him with the two other trainees. However, his foot is grabbed hold of by Kynigos and the toucan violently throws him to the ground. Shrike's foot is severely injured and is taken to the temporary healing hollow. Shrike sits in the healing hollow for the rest of the battle, and appears to be concerned about Althea when her throat is slashed at. The next day, Shrike is seen limping into the Healers' Cave, telling Kai that he is still struggling to walk on his injured foot. Kai remarks that Shrike ripped the bandages off and that his foot won't heal if he does that; the American Kestrel reapplies bandages to Shrike's foot. Later on, Kai tells the other trainees about how Coal is a spy for the Razor Talons. All the trainees, including Shrike, decide to tell Jaye and Bluebell about the situation. The two leaders do not believe the trainees, and as they leave, Banana approaches Shrike, his trainee. He tells Shrike that it's time for training to begin, and once they get close to the edge of the clearing, Kai sees Banana tearing off Shrike's bandages, telling him that he does not need leaves wrapped around his wounds to heal him. In the Epilogue, it is stated that Shrike is unfortunately unable to become a fighter at the time because of his foot injury. The Flame's Return Coming soon... Family Father: RioRevealed in Rise of Evil - Living (As of Outcast) Mother: LeafyRevealed in Outcast - Deceased, Residence Unknown Brother: Tiny - Living (As of Outcast) Sister: Autumn - Living (As of Outcast) References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:The Jungle Flock Category:Trainees Category:Rise of Evil Characters Category:Outcast Characters Category:Parrots Category:The Flame's Return Characters